


Songbird

by Ultimate



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Final Crisis - Fandom, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dominating, F/M, Final Crisis (DCU), Fingering, M/M, PTSD, Past Rape, Penetration, Psychological Trauma, Psychopath, Rape, S&M, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Submission, Violence, chained
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate/pseuds/Ultimate
Summary: *Time skip of eight years. Damian is 21 years old.*AU when Batman remains dead after the events in Final Crisis. Damian seeks his mother, Talia al Ghul, for comfort, but is instead met with a bloodthirsty tyrant. He is forced to kill his grandfather, Ra’s al Ghul, to take over the league of assassins. Eight years pass and Damian, currently an anti-hero, is still rogue and inducing chaos in Gotham. Everyone has given up hope on Damian, everyone except Jason. Believing in second chances, Jason attempts to reach out to Damian and interferes with his assassins to find Damian's whereabouts. Damian intends to personally stop Jason from interfering with his plans of eliminating Gotham’s criminals.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 46





	1. Fallen Robin

**Author's Note:**

> // WARNING \\\  
> Rape and PTSD in this chapter.
> 
> *Sneak Peak*
> 
> “This should not take long, it’s one of my mother’s experiment.” Damian’s hand began to trail Jason’s red bat symbol on his shirt. Jason's body became very sensitive. He panted and felt his heart rate increase. The rattling chains that once hurt him are now exciting him. Every friction, every movement, and every touch made him feel undeniably good. Jason bit his lip to try and keep himself composed as he tried to shake Damian off him. He tried to resist whatever aphrodisiac he had just swallowed. Jason flinched as Damian grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pushed it over his head. A slight moan escaped his mouth when his nipples perked up at the sudden exposure to the cold. His body trembled in desperation.
> 
> "What did you—" Jason tried to move away, but Damian jerked him closer and whispered in his ear.

Gotham

Three nights ago (Past)

22:26

A massive fog covered the whole city of Gotham like a blanket at night. The fog was so thick that Red Hood could barely see two feet in front of him. His laugh echoed through the alleys as he thrilled in running on the rooftops, especially when it was barely visible. With each step he took he hoped that there would be somewhere to land on as he leaped across the buildings and through the fog. Being chased by assassins throughout the city in these conditions excited him. He felt so alive, his blood pumping, his sweat leaving trails behind him, he enjoyed it all. He jumped down and continued to run through the alleys. Every corner had a surprise waiting for him and he thrilled in it. He took out assassins left and right, he was hit, and he would hit back harder. He couldn’t help but laugh at the excitement. The assassins were well trained, and they were a challenge for him. However, he was always victorious. After taking out the last assassin he scoffed. Everyone knows him as Red Hood because he is dangerous, and only some live long enough to know him as Jason Todd.

“Heh, 's that all?” Red Hood held an assassin down with his knee pressing down on his chest.

“Stop interfering with—Argh!” The assassin tried to speak, but Red Hood pressed down hard on his sternum.

“I can break your sternum and a couple of ribs with just a little bit of more pressure. I won’t do it if you promise to deliver a message to your leader.” Red Hood pressed harder and pulled out his gun to make his request more meaningful.

“Tt. You won’t need to send a messenger.” A familiar voice startled Red Hood, but before he could do anything, he saw a sword striking through the assassin’s head.

Red Hood had not seen this man ever since he left Gotham as a thirteen-year-old boy. He is tall now, very muscular, and his facial features shockingly identical to Bruce’s. He was clothed in a loose black and green colored robe with gold accents. He wore a silver-plated chest piece under his robe. His scars signified that he had been in serious fights. This was not the same arrogant boy he once knew and protected. He now has this stoic appearance, and his face shows no emotion. However, his eyes, as blue as the ocean, showed so much sadness and grief. He was still mourning his father’s death. Behind all this façade, he is still seeking righteous guidance. Even though he did not hesitate on killing this man, he gave him mercy as he killed him. It was a quick and smooth kill. It reminded Red Hood after he had come back from the dead, he killed so many, but for some, he made sure to end their lives as quickly and as painless as possible.

“Damian, you killed your own man?” Red Hood stood up and holstered his gun.

“Men. All of them failed their mission so they are worthless.” Damian cleaned his sword and pointed it at Red Hood. Red Hood put his hands up and removed his helmet carefully.

“How ya been?” Red Hood smiled and waved at Damian.

“Tt. What do you want from me Jason?” Damian sheathed his sword and crossed his arms.

“I heard Black Mask is going to be in town tomorrow, and last I checked, he hasn't done business here in three years. You don’t happen to know anything about that do you?” Jason asked, and Damian shrugged.

“Doesn’t concern you.” Damian responds.

“Actually, it does. Dami, you can’t be doing this—” Jason walked closer to Damian, but he backed away.

“Don't call me Dami. You need to back off and let me do what needs to be done since Batman doesn’t do shit for Gotham. Is this why you have been messing with my assassins lately? Before it was quite comical, but now it's just getting annoying.” Jason stayed silent for a minute, but he spoke softly and in his usual cocky tone.

“Nothing seemed to work, hell I even sent letters with robin stamps on them and you never responded. Robin stamps for crying out loud, y'know how hard it is to find some fucking robin stamps?! Not to mention, my writing is crap!" Jason said thinking he would get a reaction out of Damian.

"You don’t know me, Jason, and I suggest you stay out of my way before you get hurt." Damian’s face remained stoic. _‘Crap, what the hell do I say to this kid?’_ Jason thought to himself before he spoke.

"You are a Wayne and—” Jason tried to get close, but as he mentioned Wayne, Damian snapped.

“I am an al Ghul now! The last Wayne died when Bruce was killed!” Damian turned around to leave. _‘I guess that wasn’t the right thing to say’_ thought Jason as he grabbed Damian by the shoulder.

“Let me help you, I have been where you are now and believe me kid, it’s not worth it.” Damian remained silent for a while and removed Jason's arm off his shoulder.

"I don't understand you. Dick, Tim, Barbara, and all the others gave up on me. Why are you so persistent?" Damian asked, and Jason sighed.

"I just want you to come home Dami, you are family." Jason looks down at the floor waiting for Damian to respond, but then Damian began to laugh out of nowhere, sending chills down Jason’s spine.

“Jason, what’s happened to you? I thought you’d be the only one to understand me. Unfortunately, your first mistake was interfering with my assassins, and your second was reaching out to me!” Damian grabbed Jason’s arm and slammed him to the ground. Jason struggled to get on his feet as his vision tried to adjust. He looked up to see Damian, but what greeted him was his fist. As Jason blacked out Damian tied him up. An assassin that had followed Damian came out of the shadows.

“Lord Damian, I can carry him for—” Damian stabbed the assassin through the heart as he hoisted Jason onto his shoulder.

“Your mistake was to ask to touch him, insolent. Tt.” He walked through the alley’s darkness and disappeared leaving the bodies to rot.

* * *

Ethiopia

Present

12:34

A sweet aroma of freshly brewed tea wafts through the nostrils of Jason Todd. It was a pleasant way to be woken up to. His sore body began to move only to be disturbed by the sounds of chains rattling. The chains restrained him and allowed limited mobility. Jason found himself most comfortable in a prone position. He felt a collar around his neck and if he tried to get up, the collar would tighten around his trachea and make him choke. Quickly, he opened his eyes, but he could not see. Jason was blind folded and chained somewhere, he was unfamiliar with the scents in this place. He is used to the smell of cigars and sewers back at Gotham.

_‘Where the hell am I?!’_ he began to think on how to get out, but suddenly he heard a chuckle.

“You are in my palace, Jason.” His voice almost a whisper, but he recognized Damian's deep voice. His sentence followed with a sip of the tea Jason had caught a scent of.

“Didn’t know you were into BDSM.” Jason made a joke, he felt cocky enough to do so, but quickly regretted it.

“You have no idea.” Damian responded and put his teacup down making a clink sound as it touched the table. _‘Glass table on my right. How far is it from me?’_ there were sounds of footsteps leaving the room, Jason figured Damian dismissed his servants. He sat up slowly and continued to think of ways to escape. The room was silent for a while, Jason wasn’t sure if Damian was even there anymore.

“Uh, Damian?” Jason expected no response.

“Yeah?” Damian responds, his footsteps are so silent Jason thought he had left.

“How long was I out?” Jason asks not recalling being drugged or anything.

“It’s been three days. I gave you a strong intravenous sedative.” Damian responds. _‘What the hell kinda sedative was that? Three whole days?!’_ Jason thought to himself, but then another question popped in his head.

“Where am I? Like I know it’s not Gotham because it smells really good here. With the tea and crap load of incenses.” Jason began to stretch his arm trying to find a way out of his chains. His arms were bound together behind him, he tried to flex to see how strong they were only to cause himself pain.

“You are in Ethiopia, near Magdala Valley. Mother told me you had been here before, but you didn’t stay long.” Jason began to hyperventilate. He hates being close to where he had died, and he hates being reminded of his death. His heart began to beat faster as he began to think back of the time he was tortured. He tries to control his breathing, all the while trying to appear calm in front of Damian. However, Damian took notice.

“Take a deep breath, Jay. My intention is to keep you alive. To be sincere, this is the best place to hide, since you’re the only one really trying to find me.” Damian was curious about Jason’s reaction.

“Look, smartass, why the hell am I blindfolded and chained?” Jason's tone changed as he asked. He tries to yank himself from the chains and it seemed useless, he wasn’t comfortable being blindfolded. He couldn’t see what he could use to get out or even see a way out.

“Frankly, I don’t know what to do with you.” Damian sips his tea again.

“What do you mean?” beginning to calm his breathing down, Jason lays back on the floor exhausted.

“What I mean is, it’s been eight years. Everyone I know wants me either locked up in Arkham or dead. But you… what’s your obsession over me?” Damian begins to walk over to Jason and his steps are so light that Jason jolts when Damian grabbed him by the chin.

“I don’t believe you deserve punishment. Heck, I served my time and it didn’t help one bit. What you need is love, people who love you and are willing to help you. Dami, you have that, you’re not alone.” Jason bites his lip, he doesn’t like talking about sentimental stuff and he's never had to since Grayson always did that sentimental crap.

“Heh… love huh? Are you sure you aren't declaring yourself to me?” Damian asks and begins to laugh when he notices Jason’s blush as he tried to pull away from Damian.

“W-what the hell? No! I didn’t mean it in that way—" Damian lets go of his chin and walks off, he hears liquid being poured into a cup. _‘Great, now he makes awkward as hell jokes and he laughs more often than when he was a kid. Creepy.’_

“I admit, I've become a little twisted since you last saw me as a kid. It must weird you out, huh? How rude of me, would you like some tea, Jason?” Damian asks as he walks over to Jason. Jason sat up and began to speak.

“Actually, yeah I’m really thirs—AGH!” Jason wasn’t aware that Damian was in front of him. He felt scorching water cascading down his chest. He jerked, and he tried to get away, but it was futile. Damian grabbed Jason’s jaw and forced open his mouth. He poured tea into Jason’s mouth, he swallowed the bitter and hot tea. Jason choked as the tea burned down his throat. He swallowed the painful hot water; desperate to breathe again.

“Fuck you…” Jason whispered as he sat and endured the pain. He’s had worse, literally. Damian snickered and put pressure with his hands on his chest to increase his pain.

“Lord Damian, Talia has arrived.” An assassin reported just outside the room. It didn’t echo so it gave Jason an advantage. _‘I’m not in a cell nor a cave.’_

“Tt, lucky you.” Damian let go of Jason’s chains and headed out the door. Jason began to scramble, but his body felt weak.

_‘What the?’_ he collapsed on the floor.

“By the way, the tea had a little bit of a dose of sedative. Just so you won’t try to escape while I’m gone.” Damian laughed, and all Jason heard last was a door shutting before he fell unconscious.

* * *

Gotham

Two nights ago (Past)

20:05

The batmobile raced through Gotham’s streets. Any cars that were on the road immediately gave way to Batman. They feared the bat and they would rather not get in his way. Yet, Batman was desperate, he couldn’t go any faster and he feared he would be too late. His mission: save Black Mask. Black Mask, a criminal, he has killed so many and has committed many unforgivable crimes. His money is tainted with innocent’s blood and he deserves the worst possible punishment. However, even someone like him, shouldn’t be killed.

“Damn it, Damian, who are you to decide who dies and who doesn’t?” Batman spoke to himself. He was frustrated and worried. He knew that Damian had been sending assassins to kill the big players of Gotham. Every time he tried to stop him; Damian was two steps ahead. Batman hated arriving late and it seemed like this time was no different. He saw smoke coming out of a building. It just so happens that he knows Black Mask is in that specific location. He gritted his teeth and attempted to accelerate, but he was already at top speed. He was desperate at this point. Batman launched himself out of the batmobile and grappled through the city. He was getting close, but would he make it? He neared the building as the firefighters tried to stop the fire from spreading. Batman scanned the building and confirmed fourteen dead bodies. He launched into the fire and began to pull out the bodies, each body he recognized as Black Mask’s goons. The last body was Black Mask. He carried him out and some of the police officers cheered. That’s one issue off the streets, yet Black Mask had not been in Gotham for three years. Everything was a set up arranged by Damian.

“Red Robin?” Batman radioed Red Robin as he grappled to the top of the burning building while using a gadget to call the batwing to put out the fire.

“Yeah? Still busy with the gang I’m investigating on. Need back up?” Batman heard some punching and kicking over the comm.

“No, Black Mask is dead.” Red Robin stayed silent trying to process what he just heard.

“Was it—” He tried to ask, but Batman interrupted him because he knew what he was going to suggest.

“Yeah. Red Hood, I need a status update.” Batman waited for a response from Red Hood. He would usually make a joke like _‘miss me?’_ but there was nothing.

“He hasn’t reported to me in two days.” Red Robin said, and Batman began to worry.

“Head to the batcave, we need to find out what happened to him.” The batwing arrived and began pouring water over the building. Batman searched the rooftop for clues as he waited for the batwing to finish putting the fire out. He knows it’s Damian, but he must make sure. Just as he bent down to investigate some footprints, he was surprised with a kick to the side of his abdomen. Batman managed to recover quickly and prepared to fight. He heard laughter as he turned around to see who kicked him.

“Not as good as the previous.” The woman said as he growled in anger.

“Talia. I knew this was Damian’s doing.” Talia was accompanied by a group of assassins. They surrounded Batman in case he tried to make a move.

“My son is fulfilling his role as king. He is doing what it takes, and you can’t stop him.” Talia smiled when Batman threw a batarang. She caught the batarang and laughed.

“You are brainwashing him with your ideas. He needed to be here as Robin! You made him into a monster!” Batman gritted his teeth.

“His rightful role was here as Batman, but you took that from him. His father’s cowl, you took it from us!” Talia ordered the assassins and they all pulled out their swords.

“You tell Damian that I am coming for him, and Jason.” Talia laughed, but she then heard a ticking sound coming from the batarang. She quickly launched it in the air as it exploded. Batman had used a smoke bomb and disappeared leaving Talia amused.

“Seems like I underestimated him.” She smirked.

“Tim, Damian has Jason. He must have figured out Damian’s plan with Black Mask and got kidnapped by his assassins.” Batman said as he launched off the roof and into the batwing.

“I’m heading to the batcave soon, I will start retracing his tracks.” Said Tim while soaring through the sky.

* * *

Ethiopia

Present

14:22

Talia al Ghul is as elegant as ever, her hair flowed in the wind as she stood outside overlooking the land. She admired the loneliness the dry wasteland offered her, it was peaceful, and she loved that. She turned around to see her son standing not so far from her, she gave him a hug and caressed his cheek.

“Talia.” Damian’s tone carried a little authority. He waited for her to stop the affection and deliver the information he needed.

“Black Mask is dead. We managed to blow him up in the building you had arranged his meeting in.” She smiled; she was proud of her son taking over his grandfather. He is doing a much better job and his progress is incredible.

“Did any innocents die?” Damian asked, his mother looked unto his expressionless face.

“No.” She responds, and Damian turns to walk away.

“Before you go; just thought I’d tell you that Batman gave me a message to deliver.” Damian stops and turns around.

“What does he want?” Damian’s face had an angered expression.

“He’s coming for you and Jason.” Damian clenched his fists and his mother sighs.

“I don’t know why Jason is here, but you might as well kill him an—” Damian snapped at her before she could finish her sentence.

“No one is killing Jason. If Batman wants to come, then so be it, I will take care of him.” Damian turns around once more to walk away.

“And Talia, don’t you dare touch Jason.” Damian says. Talia crosses her arms as she watched him walk away.

* * *

Ethiopia

Present

17:53

Jason’s head was throbbing, his chest and throat still ached from being scorched by Damian and his body felt a little woozy. He was regaining consciousness when a ghastly sound filled the room. It was the shrieking of a bed, the banging on the bed’s board against the wall and a woman moaning. He still couldn’t see because of the blindfold, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out what was going on.

“AH! S-so good!” a woman yelled as her ass was slapped. Jason couldn’t believe it.

_‘What the fuck?’_ Jason asked himself, this was unbelievable. This is a totally different Damian, not the innocent kid he knew. He cleared his throat and realized he no longer had the collar that chocked him whenever he tried to move. _‘Well that’s one less restraint I have to worry about’_ he thought as he tried to undo the restraints on his wrists.

“Jason.” Jason jolts as he heard his name coming from Damian’s mouth.

_‘Is this seriously happening?’_ Jason asked himself as he remained silent. He continued to hear the moans and bodies slapping. He wanted to fake still being unconscious.

“This is what I’m going to do to you, Jay.” Damian said, and Jason became flustered. He tried to ignore it, but between the lewd sounds the bodies made and the moaning, he couldn’t concentrate.

“This woman was ordered to cut her hair as short as yours. Her eyes are turquoise, just like yours, and right now I’m pulling her by the hair. I’m ramming her hole.” Damian described what he was doing, and Jason was trying to ignore him, yet his arrogance got the best of him.

“I’m flattered, Damian. I mean, I know I’m smoking hot, but I’m not interested.” Jason said arrogantly, and Damian laughed.

“We’ll see about that.” Damian responded, and Jason quickly answered.

“Nope, incest never crossed my mind.” Jason said, _‘What is he playing at?’_ Jason was shocked and didn’t know how to react. He was a little boy when he last saw him before he dropped from the face of the planet. No one could find him unless he allowed it, and the bat family was not allowed. And here he is, banging a woman while Jason is in the room as if it’s a family dinner. He stayed still on the floor hoping that they would finish soon and leave.

“Last time I checked; we aren’t related by blood.” Damian said and Jason froze. _‘He wouldn’t, he’s just fucking around… well literally too’_ Jason thought and then he heard a loud thud.

“AH! AH! AH!” The woman continued to moan, the pace getting faster and all Jason could think of was Damian.

“Jason, I want to touch you so bad.” Damian whispered, and Jason felt as if Damian was right on his ear. His face flushed with blood. _‘What the hell!’_ Jason thought as he scooted away from where Damian’s voice came from, he felt a sudden heat build-up in his member. The woman yelped, and it sounded as if she was in an orgasm. The bodies slapping together quickened and then it stopped abruptly. After a while, the room was silent. Jason heard footsteps and the door closing. _‘Two sets of feet?’_ Jason lifted his head towards the direction of the door shutting.

“Hah, you thought it was me? Those were my servants having sex.” Damian grabbed Jason’s shoulders.

“N-no that’s just— Damian! Stop!” Jason yelled as Damian turned him over revealing a hard on. Damian chuckled as he grabbed Jason by the chin and forced open his mouth. He tried to bite Damian’s finger, but it was too late as Damian had spilled a mysterious powder on the inside of his cheek.

“This should not take long, it’s one of my mother’s experiment.” Damian’s hand began to trail Jason’s red bat symbol on his shirt. Jason's body became very sensitive. He panted and felt his heart rate increase. The rattling chains that once hurt him are now exciting him. Every friction, every movement, and every touch made him feel undeniably good. Jason bit his lip to try and keep himself composed as he tried to shake Damian off him. He tried to resist whatever aphrodisiac he had just swallowed. Jason flinched as Damian grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pushed it over his head. A slight moan escaped his mouth when his nipples perked up at the sudden exposure to the cold. His body trembled in desperation.

"What did you—" Jason tried to move away, but Damian jerked him closer and whispered in his ear.

"Jay, you’re so beautiful.” Damian said as he kissed every inch of Jason’s chest while rubbing his nipples. Jason moaned and arched his back while struggling to set himself free.

“Do you remember when we fought Scarecrow while dad— Bruce was busy with the Justice League?" Damian trailed down his neck with his tongue.

"What the hell are you talking a— Aah!" Damian bit his right nipple and sucked on it. Jason was shocked by his own voice, and angry that his body had betrayed him.

“Damn, you have such a lovely voice, Jay.” Damian nuzzled at his chest.

“Fuck off, Damian!” Jason managed to say, and Damian continued.

“Scarecrow got me with fear gas, and— wait you don’t remember?” Damian pinched Jason’s nipple and Jason’s tongue clicked as he shook his head in denial. He had found the small needle he had tucked in on the waist of his pants.

"You must have forgotten." He sulked at Jason's lack of memory while he continued to suck. Jason's cock started to throb in his pants while the friction made him desperate to any touch down there. He silently played with the needle and his restraints while keeping Damian distracted.

"Crap! Give me a sec will ya? I can't think straight, damn it!" Jason gasped as Damian pinched the other nipple.

"Well, I guess it is not a concern right now, Jay." Damian began to unbuckle Jason's belt. _'This is bad, I have to get out'_ Jason thought as he loosened the restraints on his wrists.

“What are you, ngh!” Jason whispered as Damian grabbed Jason’s cock that was desperate to poke through his underwear. Jason arched his back at the sudden touch. It’s been so long since he himself has touched down there, let alone have sex. He was so busy trying to find Damian, he didn’t have time for pleasure. Damian licked his nipple and caressed his sore chest. Jason’s wrists were completely freed of the restraints and he could easily take him down, but he waited for an opportunity.

"T-this isn't right, Dami! Aaahh!" Jason jerked, and the chains filled the room as they clang and rattled around.

“Hmmm, you should change your alias to Songbird. I think it fits you quite nicely, tell me, Jay, what’s on your mind?” Damian pulled down Jason’s cargo pants. Jason feels so enticed by Damian. _‘This is dangerous’_ Jason thought as he swallowed hard and tried to think straight.

“What’s on my mind right now is killing you.” Jason didn’t want to tell Damian that he was so surprised and quite frankly, turned on. _‘Damian was so innocent.’_ He was in full control of the situation and Jason didn’t know what to do nor how to escape.

“That so? You should know, that excites me even more.” Damian exposed Jason’s cock as it sprung out when he pulled down his underwear. Jason tried to push Damian away with his legs, but he failed. He then screamed at the sudden hot pain leaking onto his lower abdomen.

“Damian, stop!” Jason screamed, and Damian laughed.

“Relax, it’s just slightly hot wax. Red looks so good on you, Jay.” Jason gasped, and he tried to scoot away from the wax only to realize his cock was twitching for more. _‘Am I seriously into this shit? Or am I just deprived? Is it the drug?’_ Jason thought as he craved more. Damian chuckled at Jason’s reaction to the wax.

“N-no that—” Damian pressed his lips against Jason’s. He slipped his tongue in and made out with him. Jason choked on the sudden kiss, and he immediately bit Damian’s lip. Damian pulled away and punched Jason on the face. The taste of iron fills Jason’s mouth, his own blood mixing with Damian’s.

“Tt, seems like you need some training.” Damian pushed Jason down, and in a sudden movement, Jason’s legs wrap around his neck. Jason sat up and grabbed Damian’s arm. Damian smirked and admired the fact that Jason had freed himself from one of the restraints.

“Stop or I’ll break your arm.” Jason had Damian in a triangle choke, he can easily cut off his circulation and knock him out. The problem was, he was so turned on that he hesitated.

“Stop what? How long were your hands free? You could’ve easily escaped by now.” Damian said and Jason freezes.

_‘Why did I let it go this far?’_ Jason thought.

“Nevertheless, that was very impressive, and it just turned me on even more.” Damian licked Jason’s cock and began to suck it. Jason was trying to keep the lock, but he loosened a little as he gave in. Damian grabbed Jason’s thighs and slipped out. He pressed down on his thighs and continued to suck. Jason moaned and immediately bit his lip so hard he started to bleed. He was confused on what to do. He knew he needed to get out, but he gave in to pleasure. Jason’s hips began to thrust up in Damian’s mouth, Damian scolded him by biting his right thigh.

“Hnf! Damian!” Jason shuddered at the sudden bite, he took his blindfold off and glared at Damian. Damian smirked and reached over to the table to grab the lube. He opened the bottle and squirted lube onto his hand. He inserted a finger into Jason’s hole and Jason kicked him on the chest. Damian stumbled, and all Jason could hear was glass breaking. _‘Shit, now’s my chance! Why can’t I run? Just run out…’_ Jason struggled on what to do but turned to find Damian’s hand bleeding. Damian grunted as he suddenly got up and pulled Jason by the hair.

“Argh—” Damian slammed Jason to the floor so hard that he felt his ribs crack. He gasped for air and his body jerked from the pain. Damian grabbed his legs and restrained them.

“I like this power struggle we have going on here. Tt.” Damian pressed Jason’s face on the floor, he lifted Jason’s hips and brought his ass closer to him. He pressed his finger in Jason’s hole while holding him by the hip as Jason moaned. _‘Damn it’_ Damian felt guilty and thought about stopping.

“Jay, if you really want me to stop, tell me now.” Damian wanted Jason so bad, but he didn’t know what to do. Damian pushed in another finger and he leaned over to lick Jason’s neck. He sucked for a while, leaving a bruise on Jason and he slipped in a third finger. Jason arched his back as his thoughts were running wild. He knew this was wrong, but he is hungry for sex, he is craving it now. _‘It’s the fucking drug’_ Jason thought about his answer and then whispered.

“N-no, what drug did you—” Jason ached all over, but the most painful area was a spot in his abdomen.

“Drug? You mean the powdered sugar? Yeah, placebo.” Damian chuckled and Jason turned his head in embarrassment. _‘Fuck! So, this is all me?’_ Jason thought. Damian noticed Jason’s expression, he felt guilty and decided to leave Jason alone. He got up and removed the restraints on his legs, but Jason pleaded.

“I— don’t want you to stop…” Jason grabbed Damian’s sleeve, and it enticed Damian. Damian pulled down his pants and kneeled in front of Jason. Damian gently pushed him back down on the floor. His shoulders were aching from holding his weight and being pressured on the floor earlier. Damian caressed Jason’s face and kissed him. Jason hesitated at first, but then he grabbed Damian’s head and pulled him into a deeper kiss. While kissing Jason, Damian rubbed his cock with the lube he’d grabbed earlier. He inserted his lubed fingers to prepare Jason. In a sudden movement, he pressed his cock in Jason’s hole and Jason gasped. Damian slipped his tongue in Jason's mouth again as he entered. Jason swallowed as Damian’s hand trailed down his abdomen and grabbed at his cock. He snickered when he felt Jason’s cock was still hard. He stroked it and timed it with his thrusts. _‘Hurts… and feels... amazing’_ Jason thought to himself as he moaned.

"Jay—" Damian placed a hand on Jason's hip and pinched his nipple as he continued to thrust. Jason tried to suppress his moaning, but he couldn't.

“How does that feel?” Damian asked as he changed the rhythm. He saw how red and bloody Jason’s lips were and how his cheek began to bruise. He was still trying to hold back, he wanted Jason to feel good and he knows he needs to slow down. He stopped thrusting and gave Jason a break.

“I’m sorry.” Damian whispered. Jason was very tight, and he could tell it hurt, and it took every fiber in his body to stop. He was about to pull out, but Jason spoke.

“Fuck, d-don’t stop, Dami!” Jason said as his body relaxed. Damian looked at Jason and felt a surge of dominance. He grabbed his neck and started choking him.

“You’re mine, Jay!” Damian’s tone changed. _‘Why am I doing this? Why?!’_ thought Damian as Jason grabbed at Damian’s wrists gasping for air and he immediately let go.

“Hnf! Ack! Dami—” He gasped for air and immediately felt Damian’s arms wrap around his body as he thrust in again. _‘He just choked me and—’_ Jason was struggling to catch his breath. Damian turned him on his stomach and pulled his ass and thrust in deep. Jason yelped as Damian rammed him hard. He felt drops falling on his back _‘is he crying?’_ Jason thought as Damian began to move more aggressively, this time deeper. Jason felt how big Damian’s cock was, the boy had grown quite a length.

“S-so big— AAAHH!” Damian pinched Jason’s nipples and continued ramming him. Each thrust earning a moan from Jason.

“Sing for me pretty bird.” Damian whispered in Jason’s ear and continued to fuck him. They both moved in sync. Jason was lost in ecstasy; he began to moan louder. Damian was amused, he grabbed Jason’s cock and began rubbing him.

“Hmmm! Aah! Fuck! Ahh!” Jason grappled to push himself up, but it was no use. He thrust into him as his moans ravished Damian’s ears. The chains clanking on the floor and the sounds of bodies slamming filled the room. Damian caressed Jason’s back, he lowered himself and sucked on Jason’s neck. His hands touched his body and it made him feel tingly. _'Fuck! So good'_ Jason tried to suppress what he thought he had locked away long ago, but he couldn't. The Joker continued hitting Jason with the crowbar as he thrust. Not once did the Joker touch Jason with his bare hands in a tender way, and not once did he kiss him.

“Dami, stop!” Jason yelled, but Damian continued. Joker had used him as an object, and he had rammed the crowbar up Jason’s ass after he had come in him. Jason felt Damian’s hand caressing his chest and then it went up to lift his face to his. Damian kissed his cheek so tenderly and he slipped his tongue in Jason’s mouth, Jason opened his eyes to see Damian, but instead he saw the Joker. _'NO!'_ Jason was immediately filled with terror.

“Stop! Please!” Jason said as his body began to shake, and he yelped out of fear when he recalled the time Joker tortured him and beat him with a crowbar. Damian didn’t listen.

“Don’t you think it’s a little too late for that?” Damian said as he continued to thrust.

“I d-don’t want to do this anymore.” Jason said as he teared up.

“Too fucking bad.” Damian continued to fuck him. Jason begged Joker to stop, but Joker thrilled in Jason’s weakness. So much so that he began to rape him. Over and over, his body broke, and his soul was torn. His innocence gone. Jason snapped and head-butted Damian, the sudden action made Damian press Jason’s head against the floor.

“Joker, stop! Please, I’ll do anything!” Jason cried out in agony as he continued to replay the scene again. Jason was so terrified, tears rolled down his eyes. Damian immediately stopped and pulled out. He noticed how Jason’s body severely trembled. Jason scooted away from Damian in fear and curled up.

“Joker?” Damian said confused.

“Batman, where are you?!” Jason repeated over and over. Damian tried to get close to Jason.

"Jay, It's me, Dami." Damian kept his distance. _'I can't touch him in this state'_ Damian said worried for Jason's mental health.

“D-Dami?” Jason gasped and finally snapped back to reality. Damian looked at Jason, he was still shaking. Jason was devastated, he did not want any of this. _‘Why did we do this?’_ was all Jason could think of. Damian kneeled by Jason and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jason immediately flinched and cried out.

"Don't touch me Joker!" Jason gasped right after because he knew it was Damian that touched him.

Damian remained silent and stood up. He began to slowly release the rest of Jason's restraints and as the chains fell and clang on the floor, Damian pulled his robe off and wrapped it around Jason. Jason was still in shock and all Damian could do was watch him. If he touched Jason, he would inflict psychological pain, and if he spoke, Jason would shut down again. _'Joker'_ Damian thought as anger filled his thoughts.

After a few minutes, Jason managed to compose himself and tried to focus. He saw Damian a few inches away staring back at him. Jason flinched away, but he had noticed Damian’s facial expression full of regret and sadness. Jason looked around to distract himself from the horror he just experienced. _‘It must be Damian’s room’_ he thought as his vision adjusted to the light. He noticed the table that had broken and the blood trail. Jason looked at Damian again and noticed his hand was bloodied and had pieces of glass. He saw Damian’s nose slightly disfigured and smeared blood around the lips. Damian continued to stare at Jason whose tears had dried around his cheeks and whose eyes were red. His bruised body and whimper tore at Damian’s soul.

“I’m…” Damian whispered but he could not say anything to make things right. He bobbed his head down in self-disgust. Jason managed to hear Damian’s whisper and thought, _‘he needs help, he’s not right’._ Jason removed the collar he had on his neck and tied the robe around his waist. _‘Breathe Jay’_ he thought to himself as he wondered what to say. Despite the injustice done to him, despite how angry he is at him, he still cares for Damian. Jason broke the silence.

“Damian, what the fuck happened to you?" Jason said as his voice cracked. He stood up and winced at his pain while trying to compose himself. Jason walked over to Damian who was sitting on the floor against the foot of the bed.

“No don’t get close to me, you shouldn’t be here. I can provide safe passage out of my palace and—” Jason punched him. Damian kept his head low and clenched his fists trying not to hit Jason out of anger. Damian began to stand up slowly.

“Fuck you!” Jason said through gritted teeth as he looked around for his pants. He noticed his shirt was wrinkled by a corner. He found his pants and patted them to look for his weapons, but they weren’t there. Damian stood at the same spot waiting for Jason to leave, but when Jason untied the robe, he saw dried blood between his thighs and bruises and cuts all over his body. Jason noticed that his pants were sticky and smacked his teeth while dropping them back on the floor. He quickly pulled the robe back on and wrapped it around himself.

“I’m sorr—” Damian was immediately cut off by Jason.

“Shut up, why didn’t you stop?! You drugged me, did as you pleased, and you used some bullshit placebo!” Jason turned and grabbed Damian by the shirt. He raised his fist to punch him, but Damian twisted his arm and pressed Jason against the wall. They both stayed there trying to fight back with each other. However, Damian knew he deserved more than a beating for hurting him.

“Why?!” Jason cried in despair and when he got loose, he punched Damian repeatedly. After a while, Jason stopped when Damian slid down the wall bloodied and dizzy.

“Why didn’t you stop? Answer me damn it!” Jason kicked Damian in the abdomen and made him groan. He sucked in some air as he spoke.

“I don’t know why I— I warned you to stay away.” Damian dropped his head and flinched when Jason punched the wall inches from his face. Damian reached for Jason’s wrist.

“Let go of me!” Jason yelled, and Damian released his grip. Jason sat across from him in silence. _‘What are we supposed to do now?’_ Jason thought. They were brothers, not by blood but nonetheless, something like this never crossed his mind. Jason was frustrated because he was seconds away from leaving Damian to his own destruction. Yet, that’s not what he wants for him. What just happened now creates conflict in him.

“This is so fucked up.” Jason whispered as he face-palmed. Damian stared at Jason and all he could feel was rage. _‘What the fuck did Joker do to you?’_ he thought of killing him, but he wanted to know what he did to Jason.

"Did Joker—"

"You don't get to fucking ask!" Jason interrupted.

“You're right... just… you should get out of here.” Damian said, and Jason scoffed in anger. He stood up and pulled a chair near him. _‘Does he think he can tell me what to do? After all this shit he pulled!’_ Jason gritted his teeth.

“So, you want me to go because you think I’m damaged? Do I make you feel guilty? Is that it, huh?!” Jason threw a chair at Damian, and it would have hit him if he hadn’t missed. Damian remained silent and stared at him.

“After all this shit you put me through, you want me to leave? Just a few minutes ago you did as you pleased with me!” Jason said, and Damian bobbed his head down as he spoke.

“I don’t want to hurt you. I tricked you, I played with you, choked you, and I didn’t stop; I didn’t want to.” Damian said as he burrowed his head onto his hands. Jason walked towards Damian's bed and when he broke off one of its legs, he turned around to respond.

“And now you regret it?! Fuck you!” Jason raised the bed's leg and noticed Damian’s head was buried in his hands as he sulked. Jason couldn't help but chuckle after noticing Damian's body posture.

“Some things don’t change.” Jason said as he dropped the leg, and Damian looked up confused.

“What do you mean?” Damian stared.

“We always fought with each other… our arrogant personalities clashed a lot. And whenever you felt guilty, you would sit on the floor and bury your head in your hands. It was cute.” Jason looked down at Damian. Damian stood up and faced Jason as he spoke.

"Why are you bringing that up? Jay, I raped you." Jason froze as Damian's words struck deep because they were true. _‘Rape?’_ Jason took a deep breath and chuckled.

"Dumbass, I'm twisted too. I don’t know what to do next, but you—" Damian looked up as Jason walked closer to him. Damian tried to push him away, but Jason persisted and when he cornered Damian near the wall, he pulled him into a hug. Damian was shocked at first, but then he buried his head on his shoulder and tightened his grip. _‘He’s as tall as Bruce’_ Jason thought.

"Dami, I know you're in there and I'm not giving up on you." Jason said as he brought his hand to caress Damian's head. Damian flinched at the familiar yet distant touch and began to sob.

"I'm here little birdie." Jason teared up at Damian's reaction. It tore at him that Damian has been suffering for so long, alone like he was.

"It's too late for me, Jay." Damian says as he pushes Jason away.

"No, it's not. Believe me, I changed, and who woulda thought? Besides, I probably deserved... that." Jason said and Damian spoke.

“No, Jay, no one deserves what I just did to you, and there are a lot of things you didn’t deserve. Like your death at a young age, rejection from the bat family, and this, Jason.” Jason stepped back after noticing Damian’s deadpan expression. He noticed Damian had pulled out his sword.

“Damian, you—” Too slow to react, Damian had placed the sword to Jason’s neck and kissed him. He slid his tongue inside of him and slipped in a capsule that burst in Jason’s mouth. Jason swallowed, and his eyes widened as he realized he swallowed a weird substance. He pushed Damian away and tried to run out of the room. He almost made it to the door, but he began to stumble. His breathing slowed, and his vision began to blur. Damian knelt next to him and caressed his face as Jason blacked out.


	2. Guilty Man To Be Judged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason recovers from his injuries while Damian reflects on what he had done to Jason.

Batcave

Two days ago (Past)

21:46

“Whatever, Jason." the kid pouted as he leaned against the batmobile. _‘Always angry at the world, huh?’_ Jason thought as he stared up at the starry night sky while taking a bite out of his burger. He pointed at the brown paper bag with another burger in it and gestured to the kid.

“Y’know Damian, I bought two for a reason— well I bought four, three for me and one for you.” Damian looked at the bag and noticed the extra burger Jason had bought. He shook his head denying the burger, but his stomach growled.

“Relax, yours is vegetarian, I remember… Damn! Bat Burgers have the best burgers, holy crap!” Jason said with his mouth full of food, Damian looked at him in disgust.

“You are repulsive, Todd. Did no one teach you to keep your mouth shut when it’s full of food? Tt.” Jason scoffed and ruffled Damian’s hair. Damian shook Jason’s hand off as he reached for the brown paper bag. He searched around in hopes of a Batman or Robin action figure, and once he felt the toy, he pulled it out. Jason began to laugh when he saw the toy he got, and Damian became livid.

“Are you serious?!” Damian yelled as he threw the toy at Jason’s face.

“Haha! I’m clearly everyone’s favorite!” Jason laughed as he caught the toy. He finished his burger and began to slurp his drink. Jason turned his head when Damian began to speak.

“Jason—” Jason saw Damian's mouth move as he spoke, but it wasn’t his voice. He opened his eyes to see Batman. He was confused at first, _‘was it a dream?’_ he asked himself while trying to piece things together. He looked up and saw Batman again then immediately remembered. _‘Damian!’_ Jason tried to sit up.

“Argh!” Jason yelped as the IV tugged at his vein from moving abruptly.

“Jason, relax! It’s me!” Batman gently pushed Jason back down on the bed.

“B-Bruce? W-where am I?” Jason asked as his vision adjusted. The lights were dim, and the place felt very cold. He sat on a gurney in a familiar room, and he knew exactly where he was; the batcave.

“It’s not Bruce, it’s me, Dick. Jason, what ha—"

“I need to go!” Jason ripped off the IV and started detaching the EKG leads from his body. The monitor started an irritating beep as he tried to stand up, but he stumbled. Dick helped him sit back down.

“Master Todd, you’re not going anywhere.” said a voice coming from the foot of the gurney. Jason turned to see his old friend, Alfred. He sighed and stayed put out of respect for him.

“How did I get here?” Jason asked as he flinched when he felt pain from his torso and it quickly reminded him of what happened with Damian.

“One of Damian's assassins brought you.” Dick said as he removed his cowl. Jason looked down at his body and noticed he was wearing a black gown. He looked back at Alfred again when he spoke.

“It’s good to have you back, master Todd. I shall arrange something for you to eat.” Alfred said as Jason tried to refuse the food, but Alfred smiled and walked away. Dick remained silent until Alfred was out of earshot.

“Damian did this to you didn’t he?” Dick’s dark tone sent chills down Jason’s spine. _‘Shit, he’s really angry’_ thought Jason.

Jason’s silence confirmed Dick's suspicion. Dick tried to piece together as to why Damian kidnapped and tortured Jason, and all that ran through his head was Damian mocking him. Dick was nowhere near good enough to get ahead of Damian. Damian was close to him and he studied him, he is a very calculating person and he exhorted all of Dick’s weaknesses. If anyone knows Dick well, it’s him. For months he had been close to capturing him, but Damian was always two steps ahead. He was slick, like a Robin, he made his entrances grandiose, but his exits were so precise and tactful that he became untraceable. He developed into a very dangerous mastermind throughout the years, one that surpassed Bruce. _‘Why Jason?’_ Dick thought and then he remembered his recent encounter with Talia.

“It was the message, and he—” Jason interrupted Dick.

“The kid is messed up, Dickie, like fucked up. He needs help, he needs—” Jason tried to explain, and Dick raised his voice.

“He made his choice eight years ago and solidified it when he tried to kill us! Look at you, Jay. Family doesn’t do this!” Dick clenched his fists and the feelings that rushed through his body were a mixture of anger, guilt, disappointment, and frustration. Dick could have stopped Damian a long time ago, but he couldn’t bring himself to. _‘This is all my fault’_ thought Dick, and Jason snapped at his response.

“Yeah, eight years of suffering and loneliness, damn it! I’ve been where he’s at right now. Let me remind you that not one of you ever reached out to me, even after learning that I was alive! That’s not what family does, and suddenly we are all good now?” Dick was taken aback; he knows that the family rejected Jason and he can’t deny that. They tried to hide him as if he were the black sheep of the family. Dick took a deep breath and calmly spoke.

“Jason, that was different, you were murdered, and you didn’t have a choice. I will always regret not reaching out to you, but Damian—” Dick tried to finish his sentence, but a sudden set of footsteps made them turn their heads to the door. A shadowy figure appeared with a black cape, and walked up to them.

“Jason?” The shadow turned out to be Red Robin. He looked at how beat up Jason was. Dick turned to him and began to shout.

“Tim, get me the coordinates to all of Damian's hideouts!” Dick put on his cowl and headed out the door. Jason launched out of the bed and grabbed Dick by the arm. He immediately groaned when a sharp pain struck his rib cage. Tim gently pulled Jason back and supported him when he saw him clutching at his left chest wincing in pain. Jason struggled to catch his breath.

“You’re not listening to me! Damian is Bruce's only son; he wouldn’t want him in this path!” Dick and Tim were struck deep by Jason's words. The truth jabbed deep into their bones and all they could do is remain silent.

“Y’know I’m right. I still haven’t forgotten when I was abandoned, and when I learned that I was so easily replaced, it hurt like hell. But I have forgiven you, Damian might not. So, don’t make that same mistake with this idiot.” Jason said as he flinched from the pain his yelling caused him. Tim sighed as he helped Jason sit back down on the bed.

“What should we do, Dick? He is right.” Tim said as he walked over to the EKG and began placing the leads on Jason’s body. Soon after, the monitor turned on and showed that his heart rate was slightly elevated.

“Damn it!” Dick yelled and punched the wall in frustration. Tim looked back at Jason and spoke.

“Jason, what’s wrong with you? You’re never the sentimental type.” Tim said as he punched him lightly on the shoulder and Jason flinched.

“I just know that what he is doing, murdering villains and crap, is calling out for help; that’s what I did.” Jason stared at Dick and then back at Tim as he spoke.

“What are we supposed to do? He's not going to just come quietly—" Tim was interrupted by Dick.

“We shouldn’t have given up on him.” Dick responded and realized what he had been doing was pushing Damian away when he needed them most.

“Bingo. Crap, who knew you two ding dongs were stupid as hell?” Jason said as Dick and Tim laughed.

“And he's back, thank God.” Tim said as he headed to the computer.

“But what about you, Jason?” asked Dick as he pointed out Jason's current state. Jason looked down in despair, he didn’t want to think about what happened between Damian and himself. He was angry at Damian, and whether they knew or not about what exactly Damian did to him made him feel sick with anxiety. But Jason remembers when Damian left as a child, he was mourning his father. He was lost and scared, yet instead of being there for him, they focused on Gotham. Out of that time, when he needed his family most, he turned to what was familiar to him. He turned to his twisted and sadistic mother. She influenced him and fueled his anger, and she took advantage of his mourning to make him like this. Jason was angry because she did the same to him after her attempt at healing him in the Lazarus pit. And even though these eight years have shown Damian’s bloodthirsty and twisted side, Jason couldn’t help, but recall Damian crying on his shoulder.

“Damian is still in there, just like I was when I was an outlaw. I was just a scared kid inside of a big façade known as Red Hood, and it really sucks because we’ve had our chance to help him multiple times. And we failed… I failed.” Jason had started to tear up mid-sentence. He does not want Damian to suffer the same fate which only brought emptiness and loneliness. Alfred had been standing by the corner for a while, with a bowl of freshly made chicken noodle, and they all noticed him when he dropped the bowl.

“Ahh shit, sorry Alfred.” Jason said as he cleared his face and laughed. Alfred began to clean the mess up as Dick and Tim helped him.

“Relax guys, I'll beat his ass up next time.” He lays back down on the bed and closes his eyes.

* * *

Ethiopia

Three days ago (Past)

05:05

Damian sat on the floor and leaned against the wall while holding Jason close to his chest. He had disinfected and stitched all of Jason's wounds, and had cleaned his body with a wet towel. He had also washed his clothes and dressed him in his usual attire. Damian stared at his face and gritted his teeth in anger. He soothed himself by caressing Jason’s face. Damian grabbed Jason’s hand and lazily played with his fingers for a bit before he clasped their hands together.

“Why the hell did I do this to Jay?” Damian asked himself out loud and moved Jason’s hair away from his face.

“I should stop touching you, I destroy everything I touch.” He whispered as he stopped touching Jason. He was frustrated and didn’t know what to do. He hated himself for doing this to him. Tears began to trickle down and as they landed on Jason's cheek Damian realized he was crying. _‘I haven’t cried since dad…’_ Damian didn’t want to think anymore, he just wanted to hold Jason.

“I don’t want you to leave me, but I’m afraid that’s what’s best for you.” Damian said as he got up and carried Jason to his bed. He gently set him down and laid next to him. He stayed next to Jason without moving until someone barged into his room.

“What is this?” Talia asked as she noticed the trashed room and Damian holding Jason.

“Talia? Now, I’m sure you know how to knock, correct?” Damian asked as he glared at her. She spoke to him in defiance.

“Is this what the bat family does to you? They make you weak and vulnera—” Damian interrupted with a coarse tone.

“Silence!” Damian shouted as he let go of Jason and got up from the bed.

“You missed the meeting with the council yesterday. You have been M.I.A. since you brought the Red Hood here.” Talia said as she got closer to Damian.

“I do as I please. Am I not the king?” Damian responded.

“The moment you show weakness, I will not hesitate to remove you, son.” She walked over to Jason and just before she placed her hands on him, Damian pulled her back. She pulled away from Damian's grip and noticed his enraged face.

“Do not touch him, Talia!” Damian yelled her name as a warning. She froze for a second, _‘he sounded just like Batman’_ she thought and quickly spoke.

“Get rid of Jason. Now!” She ordered the assassins behind her and Damian’s tone stayed firm as he spoke again.

“Do not touch him, final warning.” His voice deep and serious as he glared at the assassins. The assassins stopped and were hesitant. She smiled and challenged him.

“What if I want to kill him?” she pulled out her sword and Damian glared at her.

“I will kill you.” He said plainly, and Talia scoffed. She called her assassins to try and remove Jason. Damian unsheathed his sword and struck through their hearts in a quick motion.

“What are you doing?” Talia asked in anger. Damian cleaned his sword and sheathed it.

“We made a deal, Talia. You do not touch any of the members in the bat family, and I will do as you wish, whatever it is you wish. Now, we need to send a message, correct? I’ll beat him up and he will be taken to Batman.” Damian said as he sat Jason up on the bed. Talia stared at him in disappointment. She sighed and decided to play along.

“I thought you would have forgotten that ridiculous deal we made long ago. Fine, let’s send Batman a message.” Talia says as the assassins surround Jason and Damian. The assassins grabbed Jason from the bed, and held him up as Damian began punching him on the side of his torso. Jason sucked in air and woke up to the pain.

“Argh!” Jason screamed as he tried to avoid Damian’s hits.

“Good morning, Jason.” Talia said as Jason quickly turned his head to see her smiling down at him. Jason became enraged when he saw Talia.

“You fucking bitch! You manipulated Damian and—” Jason yelled at Talia and before he could finish his sentence Damian spoke.

“This is a warning Jason, don’t come looking for me again.” Damian went to punch Jason on the face when he wasn’t looking, but Jason caught his fist. The assassins quickly pulled his arm down and strengthened their grip.

“S-stop punching and sedating me, asshole.” Jason said as he tried to fight back, but three of the assassins held him back.

“We want you to deliver a message to Batman.” Talia said as she swung her sword to cut Jason’s throat, but Damian put up his arm to protect him and got a minor laceration instead. Jason was surprised at Damian’s quick responsiveness. _‘Why?’_ he thought to himself as he looked up at him. Damian punched him again in the face.

“And unfortunately, I’m not allowed to kill you.” Said Talia as she scoffed.

“Stay away from me.” Damian said, and he kicked him in the stomach. Jason saw a moment of fear in Damian’s eyes before he winced at the pain.

“Ngh! Y' guys are playing dirty!” Jason tried to break away from the assassins holding him back. Damian held up his hand when he noticed Jason was breathing heavily and wincing in pain. He leaned down and whispered in Jason’s ear.

“I’m trying to keep you alive.” Jason turned to Damian and he noticed that he had inserted a needle in his right arm. Whatever it contained; it is now in Jason’s bloodstream.

“That’s enough, take him to Batman.” Damian ordered and the assassin began dragging Jason away from Damian.

“Let me go! I’m not done with you, Damian!” Jason screamed, but he had been heavily sedated and so beat up that his body wasn’t back at full charge. He continued to protest, but he began to pass out as he was dragged away from Damian's line of sight.

“He was always a feisty one.” Talia said mocking Jason. Damian turned around and glared at her. He raised his hand and two assassins appeared behind Talia.

“Damian, what is this?” She says as she unsheathed her sword. Damian quickly drew his sword out and disarmed her. Talia gasped and immediately put her hands up when Damian pointed the sword at her throat.

“In case you forgot, I’m in charge here, Talia. Take her to a cell.” The assassins nod as they chain her hands behind her back.

“Heh, the little robins are getting to you, aren’t they?” Talia says as Damian turns away from her.

“Just like your fath—” the assassins restrain her as Damian punched her hard in the stomach. She gasped and prostrated in pain.

“Don’t mention him again, tt.” Damian glared at Talia as the assassins dragged her away. He shook his head and walked over to the foot of his bed. He noticed blood trailing down his arm and sighed. He grabbed a few medical supplies and sat on his bed while putting pressure on his wound. He stopped the bleeding of his laceration and began bandaging it as he watched the sun rise. He glanced around his room and remembered everything that had happened just a few hours ago. How Jason begged him to stop, but he didn’t listen to him. Jason kept punching him and screaming at him _‘Why?!’_. His voice kept repeating in Damian's head.

“I didn’t want to hurt you.” whispered Damian. He stared at the dead bodies and smacked his teeth as he stood up and called his servants in to clean up the mess.

* * *

Batcave

Present

17:13

“Master Todd, you have a visitor.” Alfred said as he let a man walk into Jason's room. He turned his head over to see and grunted.

“Ack, of course, I wanted a hot babe, instead I get an ugly trucker.” Jason said mockingly as he tried to sit up on the bed, but it caused him pain.

“That’s your way of saying you missed me.” The man smirked, and Jason chuckled.

“Thanks, Alfred.” Jason said. Alfred nodded politely and left.

“So, what’s up Roy?” Jason asks, and watches Roy sit on a chair near his bed.

“What the hell happened to you? Did you die and come back to life, again?” Roy mocks and Jason laughs, but quickly shouts in pain.

“Tone the funniness down a little, jackass. I’ve got a flail chest, torn abdominal muscles, neck pain, and just for fun my back hurts, but that’s because I’m getting old. Oh! And on top of that, my face hurts like a bitch.” Jason said as he preferred to leave out the other areas which were causing him pain as well. Roy noticed his bruised face and pouted.

“No, not the face.” Roy said which made Jason snort.

“So, who’s the mother fucker?” Roy asked in a serious tone.

“Hmm? You know who because if you know I’m hurt, then you know. Dickie or Timmy must’ve told ya.” Jason said as he pointed at Damian’s Robin costume in the batcave.

“Barbara actually, and yes I know, I just wanted confirmation.” Roy responded.

“Where is she by the way? I thought I was her favorite brother.” Jason asks out of curiosity.

“She’s in Blüdhaven dealing with a human trafficking case.” Roy says.

“And where’s Duke?” Jason asked.

“He’s covering your side of Gotham, y’know since you’re injured and all.” Roy mocked and Jason smacked his teeth.

“Well I’m ok actually, I just need to— Ow!” Jason yelped when he tried to get up, but a sharp pain stopped him.

“Ok, that’s it. I tried to hold back on Damian, but this mother fucker is dying tonight.” Roy stood up from the chair as he gripped his bow.

“This feels like de ja vu. Just, don’t. I’ll handle small bird.” Jason said as he laid back down. Roy put his bow away and nodded.

“Why do you protect him, Jaybird?” Roy asked.

“He’s suffering, Roy. You of all people should know what that’s like.” Jason responded, and Tim barged in with a tablet in hand.

“Damian moved out of Ethiopia.” Tim said as he continued.

“The bug you planted was active until this point.” Tim pointed at the tablet to show Jason. He grabbed the tablet and looked at the map.

“He must have figured out the bug and got rid of it.” Jason said, and Tim nodded.

“Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. What’s happening?” Roy asked confused.

“Jason managed to bug Damian.” Tim said as simple as he could.

“I get that, but why? I thought y'all were done chasing him, like, eight years ago.” Roy said as he tried to make sense of it.

“Jason, convinced us to not let him go.” Tim said, and Roy glanced back at Jason.

“Look, he needs help, Roy—” Jason tried to explain, but Roy interrupted him.

“Ok, then send him to Arkham Asylum. Why the fuck are you even trying to—” Jason interrupted Roy, his tone angry and serious.

“You know damn well Arkham doesn’t do shit for anyone. Everyone that goes in comes out as a villain, worse than they were when they went in. You and I both spent our time there.” Jason said.

“Okay, so what is your plan genius?” Roy asks indulging Jason's master plan to save Damian.

“Family.” Jason says.

“Hah! That’s funny.” Roy laughed and realized Jason and Tim were staring at him seriously.

“Wait, are you serious?!” Roy facepalms and Jason softens his voice.

“Roy, you’re my best friend. You’re not going to support me?” Jason asks and Roy crosses his arms and sighs.

“I hate it when you use the best friend card, asshole.” Roy smirks and when he notices Jason trying to stand, he helps him. Jason points at the computer and Roy helps him walk over to it slowly. Tim stands aside and lets Jason work on the computer.

“T-thanks.” Jason says as he starts typing and many cameras pop up on the screen while scanning. Tim looks over and immediately realizes what Jason is doing.

“Well, that’s one way to do it. There’s a—” Tim tried to explain but got interrupted by Jason.

“Yes, Tim, I know you’re a smart ass. But I know Dami better. He’s discreet, just like me and then he causes a big explosion, which is kinda like me, but mine are better.” Jason says as he scoffs. Roy pulls up a chair and Jason grips his own waist from the pain while pointing at the computer towards a spot.

“Isn’t that thirteen kilometers away from the Wayne charity event that is being held at next week?” Jason asks and sits down slowly on the chair Roy had pulled up.

“What do you think he’s planning?” Tim asked, and Jason couldn’t think of anything.

“I don’t know, but he’ll be there.” Jason says confidently.

“Is that so?” A voice startles Roy and when he turned around with his bow and arrow, he sighed in relief and lowered it.

“He does this too?!” Roy screams as he points at Batman. Jason and Tim laughed.

“We all do, but Alfred does it best.” Jason says as he looks over at Batman smiling and nodding.

“Nice of you to stop by Roy.” Batman says as he removes his cowl.

“Look, you guys have family issues, and I shouldn’t butt in. However, I’ll stay in the area for a while, if you need back up. You know how to reach me.” He says as he begins to leave.

“Why is he taking the stairs?” Tim asks in a whisper, but Roy heard him.

“Because I’m a normal human being!!” Roy yelled, and Jason laughed.

“And because he’s weak.” Jason mocked and yelped when Roy shot an arrow at him.

* * *

Unknown Location

Present

15:51

In a dark room, Damian stood silent as he looked at a set of brushes and colorful paints. After pondering for a while, he crossed his hands behind his back and walked over to the curtains. He slowly drew the curtains and light came rushing into the room revealing a piano and an easel. He walked past a mirror and it revealed his outfit. He wears a black drop crotch wrap made of wool and accented with golden patterns. His top is black merino wool, and his modern haori coat is black with emerald green and gold designs. Damian then walked over to a table and connected his phone to a charger and to a speaker. [Mozart’s Lacrimosa in D minor]* began to play as he took a deep breath and relaxed. He resonated with the lyrics of the song, as he felt guilty of all things. He grabbed his brushes and box of beautiful colors as he walked by a mirror towards the easel.

“Judicandus homo reus~” Damian sang as he grabbed a blank canvas and placed it vertically on the easel. He grabbed a palette and squeezed some of the beautiful paints on it. He had already decided what he would paint, and he smiled once he placed his first stroke. The music changed to the [Dance of the Knights by Prokofiev] and it amused him greatly.

“Romeo and Juliet… what a joke.” He thought of the story and laughed.

“How stupid, falling for someone at first sight.” He continued to paint as he chuckled. Damian stopped and stepped back to see his progress. His smile quickly disappeared, and he felt depressed as he rubbed the brush with the red paint on the palette. It was perfect, yet he wanted to ruin it. So, he ruined it as he moved the brush across the canvas.

After two hours have passed, a knock on the door angered him as [O Fortuna] played. He lightly stroked the canvas and almost messed up when there was a knock again.

“You know, I will kill you for knocking. No one is to disturb me when I’m in this room.” He said while he put down the brush and palette. He walked over to pause the music as the door opened slowly.

“M-my lord, I am reporting back from Gotham.” The assassin knelt in front of Damian.

“Oh? Then I guess I can’t kill you, report.” Damian said as he seemed interested.

“I delivered Red Hood to the Wayne manor as you requested.” The assassin said without looking up at Damian. Damian walked over to continue his painting as he listened to the assassin.

“I also have news on the Joker’s whereabouts. He is currently in Arkham Asylum, but there are rumors of an escape.” The assassin flinched as Damian broke his brush. The assassin looked up and saw the painting. It was a man with many cuts and bruises, but he wore a shirt that had a red bat symbol on it. He assumed it was Red Hood, but without his helmet. Red Hood was bruised all over and had a cut on his lip that bled. He trailed up and saw hands chocking his neck and the further up he went; he saw a man with no face painted on.

“Tell me, what do you see.” Damian asked and the assassin startled.

“M-my lord I didn’t mean to—” Damian interrupted the assassin.

“It’s alright, I want to hear your view.” Damian said as he extended his hand to the assassin. The assassin took his hand and stood up. He walked over the painting and gulped.

“Uhh… my lord, are you sure?” The assassin asked and Damian chuckled.

“Yes, proceed.” Damian said as he stood next to the assassin. The assassin took a closer look and examined the painting. Upon closer inspection, the man choking Red Hood resembled Damian a lot. He had his features, like his jawbone and his hair style.

“I think that someone is choking Red Hood, killing him actually.” The assassin said as he stopped to think of better ways to phrase what to say next.

“And you are the one killing him.” The assassin said.

“Ah, what is your name?” Damian asked.

“The name is Zahir, my lord.” He said as he bowed to Damian.

“Zahir, hm? Well I like your view on the painting. However—” Damian pulled out his sword and the assassin closed his eyes out of fear. _‘He’s going to kill me!’_ he thought.

“Relax, I’m just going to sharpen it. What else?” He said as he sat down on the piano’s bench to sharpen the sword.

“I am sorry my lord, is it finished? I think it looks great.” Zahir quickly said as he turned to Damian.

“Perhaps, but the painting started out with just Red Hood, such a gorgeous man with beautiful sea-glass eyes and tantalizing lips. Him with no blemishes or spots, the painting was perfect. Yet I came into his life, no, I brought him into mine.” Damian finished sharpening his sword.

“My lord, the painting is still perfect in its own way. If I may add, I think you don’t know how to feel. You’re still trying to figure it out— Ah! I’m sorry my lord, I shouldn’t speak.” Damian put his sword aside as he stood up and walked over to Zahir.

“You know? I quite like you. Tell you what? I won’t ever kill you.” Damian said as he patted Zahir’s shoulder.

“Ha… haha thank you, my lord?” Zahir said.

“I have a different view, well at least what I envisioned. Red Hood is a fighter, and these bruises attest to his resilience. I choked him because I wanted him to stay with me, to never leave my side. I have no intentions of killing him.” Damian stared at the painting as he spoke, Zahir remained silent.

“However, that wasn’t the right thing to do, so I let him go, but I ended up reopening deep, and painful wounds while inflicting a much deeper one. I admire the fact that you recognized that it was me. Unfortunately, you’re wrong, Zahir, I do know how to feel, I just don’t want to express it.” Damian said as he walked to pull the curtains shut.

* * *

Batcave

Present

21:29

Jason had regained a little bit of strength and decided to take a much-needed shower. Alfred assisted him to the bathroom and placed a small chair so that he could sit during his shower, if he needed to. Jason was grateful and kindly dismissed Alfred. Alfred nodded and respected his request for privacy, after all, Alfred knew that these boys were stubborn and highly independent. Jason closed the door after Alfred left, he began to remove his gown and turned on the shower. He walked up to the mirror to see himself and noticed bruises all over his body. He focused on a few, but there was a peculiar wound that left him wondering. There was a bite mark on his thigh that flustered him, and he wanted to deny his thoughts, his desires.

_‘Damn it, Damian!’_ He thought to himself before stepping into the cold shower. He winced at the sting he felt all over his body from the water slapping him lightly. He leaned into the water despite the slight pain. ‘ _Why did I let it go that far?’_ He knows that Damian wasn’t fully to blame, but it was easier; easier than having to admit defeat to pleasure. It wasn’t that he was homophobic, it’s just that they were supposed to be brothers and part of him feels like he failed Damian. He failed Damian because he loved how wrong it felt. He felt guilty because he knew that it would make Bruce turn in his grave. Jason took the soap and began to rub it between his hands under the water. _‘I like this power struggle we have going on. Tt.”_ Jason dropped the soap as he was startled by Damian’s voice. His cheeks flushed and he tried to shake it off. _‘Jay you need to cool it’_ he thought to himself as he picked up the soap and continued to wash himself. He bent slightly to wash off his thighs and he noticed the bite mark again. Damian bit him there, and he remembered feeling good. _‘Fuck’_ Jason thought as he tried to shake off his thoughts and images of that day. His hand brushed lightly on the bite and he suddenly remembered Damian sucking his cock. Jason loved it, he loved it so much he hated to admit it. He looked down and noticed he was rock hard.

“What the fuck?” He whispered as he sat down on the chair and began stroking his member. He stroked as he imagined Damian caressing his back and kissing his neck, but what really turned him on was when Damian choked him and rammed into him. Jason became enraged. _‘He was just messing with me’_ he thought to himself as he let out a moan. He remembered how Damian thrust in him, how he rubbed his nipples and caressed his body, he felt his butthole throbbing and he was desperate. His hand trailed around to his ass and wiggled a finger into his hole. He moaned and slightly stroked as he fingered himself. He rocked his hips and tried to reach the spot, but he couldn’t. Immediately, he remembered why he denied himself this pleasure. He could only see the Joker, laughing at him as he touched himself. The Joker ruined this for him. Jason went limp and screamed as he punched the wall. _‘It’s too late for me, Jay’_ Jason replayed Damian’s words and posture repeatedly. It was sincere and he could tell right away Damian was torn. He sighed and stood to finish washing himself. He thought of how Damian cried on his shoulders and how he gripped him tightly as if deprived of affection. The last thing Damian said to him was _‘I’m trying to keep you alive’_ and it bothered him.

“Keep me alive?” It was not going to be easy, but he has handled much worse.

“Don’t worry little birdie, I’m going to save you.” Jason said and immediately laughed.

“I’ve been dead before, so nothing new. I’m going to raise hell on whoever it is you’re protecting me from.” He said as he turned off the water. Jason stepped out of the shower and dried himself. He brushed his teeth and grabbed the clean clothes Alfred had placed for him. He wore a black t-shirt and gray sweats and headed up the stairs out of the batcave. He was surprised to find Dick at the top of the stairs and chuckled.

“Let me guess, go back downstairs and lay in bed with the IV, huh?” he took a deep breath and was quickly reminded of the broken ribs.

“You should be in bed with the damn IV, but I know you, so I set up an IV in your room. It’s ready to go.” Dick said as he stepped aside, but immediately another person blocked his exit.

“And a monitor with an EKG that you will hook yourself up to.” Tim said as he pointed at Jason, he smiled and gave in.

“Alright, alright, I will.” Jason was tired, and frankly he needed to sleep. All the drugs and sedatives had left the system and now his body is feeling like shit.

“I feel like my body just got hit by a truck.” Jason says as he clutches his abdomen.

“That could be a symptom of many serious medical conditions and we should—” Tim gets cut off by Dick.

“I’m sure it’s because he got beat up pretty badly, let’s just monitor him before scaring him to death… again, sorry Jay.” Dick says while regretting the last part. Jason scoffs.

“Don’t worry, I’d come back and haunt both your asses.” Jason says as he lazily leans against the wall.

“Need some help then, old man?” Tim said as he smiled.

“Hey watch it!” Dick said, clearly being older than Jason.

“I can take care o’myself. Thanks.” He said without making any jokes or responding to Tim’s mockery. Both Dick and Tim noticed he was off, but they decided to not press him about it and give him space. They looked at each other and nodded.

“Get some rest.” Dick said as he pushed Tim aside to let Jason through. Tim quickly placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder.

“We are here for you.” Tim said and Dick smiled.

“You are both so annoying. I’m going to bed.” Jason said as he walked upstairs to his room. He smiled and felt embarrassed. He opened the door to his room and noticed his phone was buzzing, he picked it up, but it was too late to answer the call. He unlocked his phone and noticed seven missed calls: three from Artemis, one from Roy, and the rest from Dick, Tim, and Barbara. He texted Barbara with a cool emoji and a thumbs up, then he decided to dial Artemis and she immediately picked up.

“By the seven beards, Jason! Are you alright?!” She sounded worried.

“Artemis! What’s up?” Jason sat on his bed and rubbed his forehead.

“We haven’t heard from you in a while, Bizzaro and I were starting to worry.” Artemis said as Bizzaro yells in the background and manages to put a smile on Jason’s face.

“Yeah, it’s a long story, A.” He says and Artemis stays quiet for a bit.

“You sound tired, where you in a mission?” She asks and he takes a deep breath before answering.

“Something like that. I’ll tell you more about it next time we meet up, ok?” Jason says with a laugh.

“Me am worried about Red him!” Bizzaro yelled near the phone and Jason chuckled.

“Thank you Bizzaro, I’m alright.” He says not once doubting Bizzaro’s super hearing.

“Do you want us to come?” Artemis asks.

“No, stay on mission. I can’t be in Russia right now, but I promised Dick that you two could handle it. Please do this for me, I’ll meet up with you as soon as I finish here in Gotham.” Jason responded and Artemis sighs.

“You said that eight years ago, Red.” Artemis spoke softly and tenderly.

“I’m fine Artemis.” Jason says as he lays back on the bed.

“I know that when you say that, you’re not.” Artemis responds trying to tread lightly.

“Thank you for worrying about me, princess. I gotta go though, good night.” Jason says waiting for a response before hanging up.

“Goodnight Red, we are just a call away.” Artemis said and Jason hung up. His phone buzzed revealing a new message from Barbara. _‘Glad you’re alright, Jason.’_ He sent an emoji with sunglasses and a thumbs up. He then locked his phone and sighed.

“Everything is so damn complicated.” Jason said as he looked at the window and saw a shadow. He immediately took out his gun, ran up to the window. As he pulled the curtains, he pointed the gun at the person outside his window.

“You have five seconds before I shoot.” Jason says as he places his finger on the trigger.

“I have a message from lord Damian.” Startled, Jason lowers his weapon and opens the window. He can clearly see that it was Damian’s assassin, the assassin hands him a letter and disappears. Jason closes the window and walks over to his bed.

“What? Now he suddenly decides to answer to all my letters?” He sits on his bed and opens the letter. Beautifully written with elegance, he chuckles. _‘Sh_ ow-off' he thinks, and he begins to read it.

“I sincerely apologize for what I have done. I had to remove you out of the palace in that manner ~~because Talia— it doesn’t matter.~~ I am quite impressed at the fact that you managed to plant a bug on me. I am aware that you probably figured out where I’ll be soon, don’t come. You’ll be safe away from me.”

“Fuck you Dami, I’m not some weak shrimp.” Jason answers and continues to read the letter.

“Stay out of my way. Sincerely, Damian al Ghul. P.S. I hope you have recovered well.” Jason threw the letter across the room and smirked.

“It’s funny that he thinks I’ll just do what he wants.” He grabs the needle of the IV and starts a slow drip. He then places the 12 leads in the rightful places and his heartrate shows on the EKG monitor with a beep for every beat. He lays down on the bed and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Mozart – Lacrimosa in D Minor
> 
> ‘Sorrowful day,
> 
> When rising from the dust,
> 
> Guilty man to be judged. (Judicandus homo reus.)
> 
> God have mercy,
> 
> Compassionate Lord Jesus,
> 
> Grant them peace. Amen.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please leave a comment. Criticism is welcomed, and if there are any missing tags, let me know! :)


End file.
